You don't know how much I miss you
by k-samurai-girl
Summary: I suck at summary's right now, okay, anyways, Chihiro's been gone from the spirit world for only about 6 months and already, she thinks it's all a dream. [complete]
1. Default Chapter

Title: You don't know how much I miss you  
  
LKJJ  
  
"I promise." The voice of Haku rings in Chihiro's head waking her up. It was another nightmare about the spirit she loves. From under her pillow, she takes out a journal and a flashlight. She shines the flashlight on her journal, and starts writing in it.  
  
Dear journal, I saw him again. It's too much right now. I miss him. Ever since then, all I could think about is him. Yes, Haku again. This time in my dream, I was hanging over the edge of a cliff about to fall down towards the hard waves and the big rocks. Just when I lost my grip, Haku appeared reaching a hand for me. He saved my life. He saved my life in my dreams, and in reality. When I looked up at him, he promises me that he'll always be here for me. But yet again, that'll be two promises that he owes me.  
  
Every night, I feel like crying. Nothing's been easy since I left him. I may have friends, but when I told one of them, named Tiffanie, about Haku she just laughed saying, "Your really falling in love with a day dream aren't you?" who knows. Maybe Haku was just a daydream of mine. One that felt very real.  
  
Sooner or later, I'll find out the truth. You know, if he's real or not. I plan on going back to that abandon theme park (that's what my dad calls it) and see if I see any spirits or Haku.  
  
OH my gosh, I should just hit myself! I know for sure he's not real! But I can't help but keep thinking he is.  
  
A tear came to Chihiro.  
  
Thinking he's real just makes me keep on hoping. And that's not something I should do. Maybe I should go over to that abandon theme park, and if I don't see anything strange or abnormal, I'll stop thinking of him. Ya, I'll just stop thinking of that spiritual world I traveled in, and get on with reality.  
  
"Chihiro," Chihiro's mom nocks on her bedroom door, "Go to sleep, it's late."  
  
"Yes mom. Good night."  
  
"Night."  
  
Anyways, if that spiritual world wasn't real, then how'd I learn these good manners? I couldn't have just gotten them over night or anything. Well, it's time for bed. It's... 11:59? Hmm, wow, I guess that means I only had a dream for 1 hour and that's it. Well, goodnight.  
  
"Wow," Chihiro says. It's the next day and she rode her bike over to the abandoned theme park. She has a green backpack over her shoulder. And so far, nothing strange. She walks besides her bike as she goes inside.  
  
Chihiro stares in amazement as she walked through the tunnel seeing the lights flash through the windows. When she made it to the other side, the grass was different. Instead of that bright green grass she saw last time, it's now brown. She drops her bike on the ground, and started walking up that hill. All those rocks that were there last time, in its place is now a river.  
  
"At least some things changed." Chihiro says. She went up to the river, and started swimming slowly towards the other side. When she got to her destination, she dried herself off a bit, then continued walking.  
  
Everything was in the same place that it was last time, but now there's webs and weeds all over the place.  
  
She heard some sizzling noises. When she walked over towards the noise, it turned out to be nothing. But the noise came from the same place her parents turned into pigs.  
  
Chihiro looks at her watch, 6:30. Still some time to look around. Chihiro walked over towards the bridge. She thought she saw a shadow of Haku, but it was nothing. She walks right inside the bathhouse.  
  
All the way upstairs into her room, nothing changed. The only difference was is that the room looks darker and dusty. Chihiro opened the screen door just to let some light into the room.  
  
"Sen?" Chihiro turns around seeing Lin (Lin or Rin?) who has cut her hair. "Sen, is that you?"  
  
"Lin?" Lin smiles. She runs up to her giving her a hug.  
  
"I can't believe it. Your back." When they got out of the hug, Lin kept staring at her with a grin.  
  
"Your real." Lin gave a shock look.  
  
"Of course I'm real. Why'd you say that?"  
  
Chihiro didn't answer for a second. Seeing Lin was a big enough shock. "I... I thought you were just a dream."  
  
"Sen, you've been gone too long." Lin says, "You started thinking we were just dreams, haven't you?" Chihiro nodded, "Well were not Sen. Remember that, alright?"  
  
"My names Chihiro." Lin gave another shock look.  
  
"Chihiro? Nice name."  
  
"Thanks." Chihiro looks around, then back at Lin, "Where's Haku?"  
  
"Haku?" Lin lets out a loud sigh. "He left."  
  
"Left?"  
  
"Yup, just like everyone else... Ever since you left, Haku quit his job, Kamaji went on a train to who knows where, Yubaba went over to her sister, Zeniba... and, well, everyone but me went away."  
  
"But what about the spirits?"  
  
Lin snickers, "They don't come here anymore. But why are you back?"  
  
"I... I just needed some information. But I got it now, so thanks Lin." Chihiro runs out the door without looking back.  
  
"Uh, your welcome. I think."  
  
Chihiro ran all the way to her bike. Before she got on it, she stomps, "Grr... I forgot to ask which river Haku's at." Chihiro shakes her head in disaprovement as she got on her bike, and rode off.  
  
At school, Chihiro sighs. She sits at her desk tapping her pencil. She starts doodling in her notebook. "AHH!" her teacher slams a ruler on her desk making her look up.  
  
"More pictures." The teacher says grabbing her notebook, "Tsk, tsk. Now who is this boy?" The teacher says pointing to the doodle.  
  
"Um... a spirit." Kids in the classroom start giggling. But with Chihiro, she thought it'd be funny to tell the truth.  
  
"She's at it again." Chihiro's best friend, Tiffanie, says in a whisper. She starts giggling along with the class.  
  
"And who is this spirits name?" The teacher asks.  
  
"Well, he's a... river spirit. A river spirit that's in a form of a human who used to be under the control of Ubaba until someone step on a slug that was holding the sp-"  
  
"That's it Chihiro. Detention, after school, room 19. Got it?" her teacher throws her notebook on her desk.  
  
"More spirits huh?" Tiffanie ask. It's recess right now, and both her and Chihiro are on the swings swinging lightly.  
  
"No. Same one."  
  
"You know, this, Haku guy sounds cute." Chihiro gives her a stern look, "Hey, he's all yours. I don't even know him."  
  
"But I'm not sure if he's real anymore. But I think he is."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I went back to the tunnel and I saw Lin."  
  
"Now who's Lin again?"  
  
"I was-"  
  
"Hey Chihiro!" Chihiro and Tiffanie look up, seeing the school bullies, Kinto and Kyle. "Hey, we heard that today, you were talking about spirits and that you have 20 dollars for lunch money that's in your pocket." Kyle says.  
  
"I don't have any money."  
  
"Well you better, or else I'm gonna break your neck like how I broke your arm 7 weeks ago."  
  
"RUN!" Tiffanie yells. Both of them grabs there bags and starts running. Those two bullies follow.  
  
"Get your ass back here!" Kinto yells.  
  
Chihiro and Tiffanie ran through the cafeteria, down the hall, and then into the girls bathroom.  
  
"Why'd you come? They're after me." Chihiro ask.  
  
"Hey, I can't leave my bud to get her ass kick." Chihiro smiles.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"YO!!" Both the bullies yells knocking on the bathroom door, "We know you're in there!!" Someone from one of the stalls comes out, washes her hands, and then walks out the door. Slap! "OUCH!"  
  
"Don't be knocking on the girls bathroom you Neanderthals." She sprays some water on them that were still on her hands.  
  
"Chihiro."  
  
"What Tiff?"  
  
"I didn't say anything." Tiffanie says.  
  
"Then who did?" Somehow, the back window in the girl's bathroom opened. Both of them gave confused looks, then went through the window with Chihiro first. They walked on the side of the building on a small white board that's against the building.  
  
"I doubt this could hold us." Tiffanie says.  
  
"Hey, at least we got away."  
  
"HA!!" The bullies appeared opening one of the windows. Chihiro and Tiffanie scream. Kinto and Kyle grabbed hold of Tiffanie's arm holding her tight while trying to reach for Chihiro.  
  
"Hurry up and run!" Tiffanie yells. Chihiro walked as fast as she can on the side of the building while Kyle and Kinto kept yelling "Fall!" over and over. A gust of wind blew making Chihiro loose her balance. She fell off, but then grabbed hold of the side of the wall that she was standing on. By looking down, she really didn't want to let go (especially since the schools ten stories high).  
  
"Hang on." Chihiro looks up seeing Haku clinging onto the wall, like Spiderman, on the building. He held out a hand reaching for Chihiro.  
  
(If you want the rest to be sad, go to the next chapter.)  
  
"Oh my gosh." Tiffanie says. Seeing a man appearing out of no where hanging upside down on the side of a building reaching out for her best friend while being held on the side of the school building by two bullies is kind of weird for her right now.  
  
Haku grabs hold of Chihiro's hand. He jumps off the building flying in mid air. He reached out a hand for Tiffanie. He grabbed her hand, kicked Kyle and Kinto in the face, then flew up words to the roof of the building, letting go of Tiffanie and Chihiro.  
  
"Haku!" Chihiro yells hugging him.  
  
"Nice seeing you again too."  
  
"I missed you SO much."  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
"Oh my gosh." Tiffanie says again. "He really is real. And he really is cute." Chihiro blushes.  
  
"How did you find me?" Chihiro asked, looking up at Haku. All Haku did was smile, then disappeared in mid air.  
  
Dear Journal, I know the truth now. Haku is real. Everything's real. Kind of weird seeing Lin in an abandoned bathhouse and being rescued by a spirit in front of your friend while in the process of getting your neck broken by the two school bullies is weird enough for one day but still, I saw Haku again. Even Tiffanie saw Haku. Of course, she thinks she's going mental, but she saw Haku.  
  
I love him. I'll miss him no matter what. I don't care if he is a spirit. He saved my life in my dreams. Haku is, no matter what, my hero. He kept his promise, and everything. Even in my dream, when he made a promise that he'll always be there for me, he was just there for me today when I almost got my butt kick.  
  
Strange, I'm in love with a spirit. It's kind of funny really, but I'm glad it's with Haku though. If anything, I might have another dream about him tonight.  
  
Oh yeah, I better go back to the bathhouse and apologize to Lin tomorrow. I was rude to her today. Knowing Lin's still around; I might visit her everyday. Or at least days when I have time to. Good night.  
  
Chihiro turns off her flashlight, sticks her journal under her pillow along with her flashlight. And falls asleep with a smile. "Thank you Haku."  
  
From out her window, Haku sits on her tree branch staring right at her with a smile. He disappears.  
  
()  
  
I'm not sure of this right now, was Chihiro name Sen, or Sin? Cause in the movie, it sounded like both. 


	2. alternate ending i'm sorry to leave

Chapter: alternate ending- I'm sorry to leave  
  
KHM  
  
"Hang on." Chihiro looks up seeing Haku clinging onto the wall like spider man on the building. He held out a hand reaching for Chihiro.  
  
"HAKU!" as she reaches for his hand, he disappears again like a shadow, and Chihiro fell.  
  
It's days later and Chihiro's at the hospital. She's asleep right now, but now she has head injuries, and has broken her spine.  
  
From the door, Tiffanie came in. "Hey Chi."  
  
"Hi." Tiffanie looks at her innocent friend. All of this happened because her friend saw her dream again. She (Tiffanie) walked up to sit on a nearby chair by her friend's bed. "Hey, I got hold of this." Tiffanie hands Chihiro a book with a picture of a boy and a girl flying side by side. "Remember, it's that book you made for the student author fair."  
  
"Ya, I know. Remember, I just crack my skull. I didn't get... um..."  
  
"Did you forget the word?"  
  
"Um... yeah... but I know it deals with memory lost."  
  
"Okay then. Hey, can I read this story?"  
  
"Sure. I got no use for it." Tiffanie smiles as she opens the book to the first page.  
  
"For some people, it's hard to find the man of their dreams," Tiffanie says reading out loud, "But for some people, they actually meet the man of their dreams. And for some people, their dream is an actual spirit."  
  
"Can you be quiet?" Chihiro snaps, "I don't want to hear it." Chihiro looks out towards the window.  
  
"Hey, I know your upset now.  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"Yes I do. Anyway, don't give up on Haku yet or that spirited world of yours."  
  
"It's to late for that..."  
  
"Such negativity. Listen, I know Haku's real alright."  
  
"Not alright. I know your just saying that."  
  
"Well I'm not! I saw Haku, and he really is cute."  
  
"Prove it."  
  
Tiffanie stands up; "He has this shining blue hair, emerald eyes... I think... and he was hanging upside down on the wall! That's something you don't see everyday!"  
  
Chihiro kept ignoring her. If it's one thing, she told her all of that stuff. And what Tiffanie said actually did happen, but she doesn't want to believe it anymore. From her head injury, she actually wishes she forgot about that spiritual world.  
  
"Plus, he looked all shadowy like an actual spirit just like you told me. You must be so freakin lucky to find love in a spirit."  
  
"A spirit who's broken a promise." Chihiro grabs that book Tiffanie brought in, and threw it out the opened window. Tiffanie ran up to the window to see where the book had landed, but couldn't see it.  
  
"Why'd you do that!?"  
  
"Listen Tiff, I don't want to remember him anymore. Or that spiritual world. If that spiritual world never uncured in my life, then maybe I wouldn't be like this right now." Chihiro felt like crying, but didn't want to.  
  
All Tiffanie could do was stare at her. Tiffanie started heading to the door, "Um... well... okay then, and, sorry." Tiffanie left closing the door behind her.  
  
Chihiro looked up at the white ceiling and then lets out a sigh. "I don't want to remember you Haku. " And from that, Chihiro fell asleep.  
  
Nighttime, Tiffanie was outside of the hospital looking for the book Chihiro threw out. If anything, she started liking the story, and wants to finish it.  
  
"Man, I can't believe you Chihiro." Tiffanie says silently to herself, "If that world of yours never uncured, then we would have never been friends." The clouds starts covering the moon making it twice as dark as it was before. "Should have brought a flashli- OUCH!"  
  
Someone punched Tiffanie right in the stomach. As she looked up to see who did it, it was Kento and Kyle.  
  
"Oh man, not now." Tiffanie moans out as Kento cracks his knuckles.  
  
"I hope your friends dead." Kento says smiling.  
  
"She is." 'I'm lying!'  
  
"Tell her I said hi." Kyle says punching her again in the face. Tiffanie scooted back up towards a tree. She felt her face and felt blood all over her.  
  
'Maybe if Chihiro never did see that world, I wouldn't be here right now.' Tiffanie thought as she tried running away. But with Kento and Kyle, they're one of the fastest runners at their school. Tiffanie trips on a rock after attempting to jump over one. Now, she can't get up, she was to numb to do anything. She covered her head with her hands as she got ready for the attack.  
  
A second later, Tiffanie looked up nervously seeing a boy in front of her, and Kento and Kyle are gone.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Y-your Ha-Haku aren't you?" Tiffanie ask. Haku nods.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Y-yeah, fine." She says trying to get up. Haku helps her up to stand on both feet. "Thanks... wait a second... how come you look see through?"  
  
"I haven't eaten anything in a while. Where's Chihiro?"  
  
"Um... I don't think she wants to see you anymore." Haku gave a shock look as he led her to a nearby bench.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"What happened at school... cause of that, she's at the hospital right now." All Haku could do was try to look emotionless even though it hurt. "She threw this one book out the window saying that she doesn't want to remember you." Now that got Haku's emotions acting up by causing a tear. He got up from the bench then walked over towards one of the trees, he picked up a small book, and showed it to Tiffanie.  
  
"Is this the book?" Tiffanie nods. Haku looks down at the book, and starts reading a few pages with Tiffanie reading along. The story was about the Chihiro's experience in the spirit world and how they met.  
  
"Wow, what a story." Tiffanie says. Haku got up and started walking away.  
  
Haku glanced at Tiffanie seeing she looked scared being alone at night, "I'll be back." And from that, he disappeared.  
  
In Chihiro's room, Haku appeared right next to her bed. All he could think about is the promises he made. Earlier, he saw her in the spirit world, but fazed off before she can do anything or say anything. He heard what she said to Lin earlier, how she thought all this was a dream. It broke his heart. If anything, he wishes that could just remain a dream now. He lightly kissed Chihiro on the cheek, "I'm sorry Chihiro." After that, he fazed away.  
  
Chihiro opened her eyes lightly. "Haku?" she was too weak, so she went back to sleep.  
  
K  
  
after reading the story over, it seems like that some of you might be thinking of Haku & Tiff as a pair. Forget that. 


End file.
